(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cotton gins and more particularly to suction pipes for conveying seed cotton as harvested and as received by the gin pneumatically to the cotton gin for processing. Cotton gin operators have ordinary skill in the art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Suction pipes for cotton gins are old. One is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 488,446 which issued in 1892.
Typically the suction pipe includes an inner barrel which is suspended from a pivot mechanism and has an outer barrel telescoped around the inner barrel. A suction fan is connected to the inner barrel for sucking cotton. Until about 1970, the cotton was conveyed to the gin suction in wagons or trailers and the cotton was sucked from the wagon or trailer into the cotton gin. At present much of the cotton is conveyed to the gin suctions as modules which are placed on the floor of the suction shed and are sucked from the module by the suction pipe.
Since about 1976 manipulation of many of the suction pipes has been remotely controlled. In a remote control system, the pivot mechanism is mounted on a carriage running on tracks lengthwise of the wagon, trailer, or module. The pivot mechanism would swing either lengthwise of the wagon, trailer, or module, or swing laterally of the lengthwise movement. In addition to this, the remote mechanism could control the telescoping of the outer barrel and the inner barrel.
Because of valve leakage of hydraulic systems used in the control system, the problem was experienced in the outer barrel drifting downward when not in use. To prevent this and also to move the suction pipe out of the way when wagons or trailers were brought under the suction pipe, it was customary to provide a hook on the frame work of the suction shed so that the suction pipe could be moved by the carriage carrying the pivot mechanism to the vicinity of the hook. Then, by the pivot mechanism, swing the suction pipe with the barrel fully retracted to the hook and then lowering the pipe onto the hook.
Also, by remote and mechanical manipulation of the suction pipe, sometimes the suction pipe was swung forcefully against the sides of the wagon or trailer resulting in damage to the sides of the wagon or trailer or deformation of the sheet metal of which the outer barrel was constructed.
To permit the longitudinal movement of the carriage carrying the pivot back and forth, it was necessary to have a horizontal run of telescope extension pipe. According to the prior art bearing pads were placed on the telescope pipe to prevent excessive wear. However, because the vertical section of the pipe was not subject to as much friction and wear, normally there were no pads used upon the vertical section of the suction pipe depending from the four-way pivot.
In modern day suction pipes, the remote control mechanism will often be 20 feet or more above the ground and each of the inner pipe and outer pipe, over 8 feet in length. The diameters of these pipes may range from 13 inches to 20 inches. However, most of them are between 15 and 18 inches in diameter.